


More Than The Most

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: a gentle reminder that I take requests





	More Than The Most

There was a desperate look on Luke’s face as he looked at Michael, one that screamed “I miss you”.   
He stood there with his eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar, an empty plastic bag in his hands. 

It had been weeks since they had gotten to see each other. Michael has gone to visit his parents as Luke stayed in LA, accompanied only by Petunia and occasionally Calum.   
He had been lonely, going out every now and then to stifle the emptiness in his apartment.  
He found himself sleeping on the couch more often than not, the cold of the bed too much of a reminder of his boyfriend.

“Hey there, angel.” 

Michael was smoking at him, luggage sitting around him as Luke’s brain tried to catch up with the situation.

“I thought you didn’t get home til’ next week?” Luke’s voice broke a little, and Michaels heart broke with it. He had been watching his boyfriend put away groceries and he could see how alone he felt. He could see how dull the shine that he was used to seeing radiate from Luke had gotten in his absence.

“Well, my mom wanted to go on a girls trip with her friends and there’s no way in hell I can handle my dad on my own for that long.”

He released all the bags he was holding, stepping forward to greet his boyfriend.

“And I missed you.” 

Luke’s eyes shone at that, a smile finally making its way onto his face.

“Baby, I’ve been so bored without you. Can’t even sleep in bed without you.” 

Luke pressed himself to Michael, leaning in for a light kiss. 

They stood in the kitchen like that for a while, Michaels arms wrapped around Luke’s waist with their foreheads touching. 

“Love you the most.” 

Luke smiled, and it made him feel warm. 

“Love you more than the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> a gentle reminder that I take requests


End file.
